


Ready or Not | Monsta X

by logomania



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logomania/pseuds/logomania
Summary: Since he moved there as a child, Minhyuk had never spent more than a week away from the comforts of his luxurious home, his family, and the bustling city life of Seoul. So, his mother's decision of sending him off to some summer camp for three months was kind of a big deal to him.





	Ready or Not | Monsta X

Since he moved there as a child, Minhyuk had never spent more than a week away from the comforts of his luxurious home, his family, and the bustling city life of Seoul. So, his mother’s decision of sending him off to summer camp for three months was kind of a big deal to him.

 

Minhyuk sighed as he leaned his head against the window of the bus he was on, checking his phone to see how much time was left on the drive. Only a half hour, which he could deal with, but he still wasn't keen on the idea of the camp in itself. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, looking at the seat behind him to be greeted by the face of a smiling boy who looked like he was around the same age as him.

“Hey, we’re trying to figure out who's going to be in what cabins before the camp staff tells us, how old are you?” The boy asked, moving from his seat next to the empty spot next to Minhyuk. “I'm Hoseok, by the way.” He added with a grin.

“Lee Minhyuk.” He replied. “And I'm seventeen.” He added, coming off a bit colder than he had wished to. He wasn’t overly excited about the prospect of camp, but he didn’t want to be stuck there alone either, so he turned back to where the other boy was looking at the last few rows behind them on the bus. Each seat was filled with two boys, besides the one just behind them where Hoseok had been sitting which was now left with just one, a small boy with brown hair, and a seat across the aisle from him with one boy with headphones in.

“Lee Minhyuk, seventeen!” Hoseok shouted to the back of the bus. A boy with lighter blonde hair, who was seated next to a shorter one with brown hair nodded and looked down at a sheet of paper in his hands. “One moment, please,” Hoseok added quietly to Minhyuk, before sliding back a row into the seat with the boy with headphones in. Seeing the new addition to his seat, the boy pulled out one earbud.

“What’s your name and age? Trying to figure out who’s in what cabin, is all.” Hoseok said to the other boy.

“Chae Hyungwon, sixteen.” The boy replied. Hoseok relayed this information to the blonde-haired boy again, before introducing himself to Hyungwon. Hoseok slid back into his original seat behind Minhyuk, who was looking to the back of the bus out of curiosity.

“Ok! I think I figured out who will be in what cabin, I think I’m like, spot on.” The blonde boy sat on his foot, propping him up a bit higher so everyone in the rear of the bus could see him. “I’m like, eighty-five percent sure that these will be the cabins, but don’t bet on it unti-”

“Just get on with it, Jooheon!” The boy beside him said.

“Okay, okay, calm down Changkyun.” He said, now referred to as Jooheon. “In the cabin, Hyunwoo, Minhyuk, Hoseok, Kihyun, Hyungwon, myself, and Changkyun!” Jooheon said. Minhyuk made a mental note to remember their names.

“Any ideas about the other cabin assignments, Jooheon?” A voice from a few rows in front of Minhyuk called out.

“You’re gonna be stuck with all the little kids again this year, Soonyoung!” Jooheon yelled back, eliciting laughter from many campers.

 

Not much longer and the bus was heading down a dirt road, and passed a sign reading ‘CAMP SEUNGRI’. Cheers could be heard from other campers, and a few other buses were in front of and behind Minhyuk’s. Moments later and the campers were all piling out of the buses, waiting for their bags to be unloaded from the buses. Things like trunks and other large luggage were shipped to the camp earlier, awaiting the campers in their cabins.

Campers of all ages were seen, most of them were younger, around seven or eight. Minhyuk couldn’t imagine staying away from home when he was seven, especially not for three months, it was hard enough for him now at seventeen. After getting his bag, Minhyuk made his way to a girl holding a clipboard and wearing a bright red t-shirt with the camp logo on it.

“What’s your name?” She asked, holding up her clipboard and giving a bright smile.

“Lee Minhyuk,” Minhyuk responded, returning her smile. She flipped through the pages on her clipboard.

“You will be in Cabin One of the boys section in the Alpine age group, your bunk counselor will be Hakyeon, and your CIT, or counselor-in-training, will be Hyunwoo. Hakyeon is right over there,” She pointed to a tall boy, who was talking with another counselor, and was accompanied by the boys from the bus, as well as a group of other boys. Minhyuk recognized one of them as Soonyoung, from the bus. “The guy he’s talking to is Jinhwan, he’s the counselor for Cabin Two of Alpine, their CIT, Seungcheol, won’t be here for a couple more days.”

“Thank you! Your name is…?” Minhyuk said, bowing to the counselor.

“Taeyeon!” The counselor responded, bowing to Minhyuk as well. They waved to each other before Minhyuk made his way through the crowd to Hakyeon.

“You must be Minhyuk! I’m Hakyeon, your counselor for this summer. I look forward to getting to know you.” Hakyeon said, before turning to everyone in the group. “Now that we have all our campers, I think now would be a good time to head down to the cabin? Everyone can get all settled in a bit before the cookout tonight.”

“Let’s go everyone!” The other counselor, Jinhwan, shouted, holding up his arm and pointing down a path. Everyone took their bags down the path, heading past a large field that was on the top of a hill. In the distance a lake was visible, as well as a beach. A sign said it was closed for now, but would open the next day. They walked until they reached the two cabins, which were right next to each other, the distance only about 15 feet between the two. Jinhwan led his campers into the cabin on the left, and Minhyuk followed Hakyeon into the cabin on the right.

“Ok, usually it’s harder to pick bunks with the younger kids, but I think you guys can handle this yourselves. Hyunwoo and I sleep in the room right next door. Bathroom is through that door, and cubbies are right up against that wall in the back.” Hakyeon explained.

“For now, you guys can get all your stuff unpacked, and then we’ll meet up with the other cabin to get to know everyone. Tomorrow morning we’ll go to a big welcome breakfast, and we’ll start getting into all the camp stuff.” Hyunwoo said, before disappearing into the other room along with Hakyeon.

The boys all chose their beds, giving Minhyuk and Hyungwon priority since they were first years. Minhyuk was in a bottom bunk below Hyungwon, their bed was up against the wall. Next to them were Kihyun on a top bunk with Changkyun below him. Finally was Hoseok on top with Jooheon below him.

 

“Hold on, Hyunwoo is good at this stuff, he might be able to help.” Changkyun said. He knocked on the door that led to the counselor's room. Hyunwoo opened the door, stepping out.

“Hyung, will you please help us make our beds?” He asked, clasping his hands together.

“I become CIT for the first year and already you’re doing this?” Hyunwoo teased, tilting his head.

“I only ask because you’re so good at it, hyung!” Changyun hugged Hyunwoo from the side, smiling at him brightly. Hyunwoo rolled his eyes before pushing Changkyun off of him by the face, walking over to his bed.

“Okay, everyone’s favorite part of camp, hand over your cell phones, iPods, mp3 players, whatever it is.” Hakyeon said, barging through the door with a cardboard box in his hands.

“Really?” Minhyuk whined, pulling his phone out of his pocket, as well as grabbing his charger and headphones out of his bag.

“I’ve had to deal with this everyone summer since I was six, Minhyuk, six,” Jooheon complained, placing his things in the box next to Minhyuk’s.

“You’ve been coming here since you were _six_?” Minhyuk asked. Jooheon, as well as some of the others, nodded.

“I’m from a legacy family. My mom went here, and my older brother and sister both went here. My sister is a counselor here, actually, but she works with the younger kids.” Jooheon said, smiling. He pulled a shirt from the top of his bag, a shirt that looked slightly too small that said ‘ **CAMP SEUNGRI - 2005** ’ in large letters on the front. “This place is really great. You’ll love it here.” Jooheon assured Minhyuk.

 

“Hey asshat you give that back!” A voice was heard, followed by the shout from the voice Minhyuk recognized as Changkyun’s.

“Never!” Changkyun shouted back. Minhyuk looked up from his spot where he was taping string lights around his bunk to see a scene of slight chaos. Kihyun was chasing Changkyun, who was waving a pair of purple boxer-briefs in the air. Hoseok was sitting on his top bunk, shouting to egg on Changkyun. Hakyeon came out of his room, right as Kihyun jumped onto Changkyun’s back.

“BOYS!” Hakyeon shouted, immediately stopping everyone in their tracks, besides Changkyun who slid on the floor and fell, taking down Kihyun in the process. “Give Kihyun back his underwear, please, Changkyun, it’s too early in the summer to deal with this.” Hakyeon said, covering his face with his hands dramatically. Changkyun tossed the garment to Kihyun, who was now standing properly upright.

“I promise guys, they’re usually not this bad,” Hakyeon said, turning to Minhyuk and Hyungwon with a kind smile. “Something about this year is… weird, I don’t know. You’ll get used to them.” Hakyeon shrugged before clapped his hands together and turned around to everyone.

Everyone sat down on the floor in a circle, the counselors taking place at the head of the circle.

“So, most of you know each other, since Minhyuk and Hyungwon are our only new arrivals this year. So let’s all do a little ice-breaker thing, go around the circle, say your name, age, and anything else you want to share.” Hakyeon said once everyone was settled in place.

“I’m Shin Hoseok!” Hoseok bellowed, holding his arms up in excitement. Hyunwoo made a hand motion, telling him to quiet down a bit. “Okay, I’m seventeen, and I move around a lot, currently residing in Busan. Eighth year here at camp” He finished, but more quiet than he began. Everyone nodded, turning their attention to the boy next to him.

“I’m Lim Changkyun, I’m fifteen, and I’m from Seoul.” He said. He was the youngest one there, though he looked older than his age.

“I’m Son Hyunwoo, I’m eighteen, and this is my first year as a counselor in training. I’ve been coming here since I was seven” Hyunwoo was the oldest of the boys that wasn’t an official counselor, and he was definitely the most muscular of them all.

“I’m Lee Minhyuk, I’m seventeen, and I’m originally from the United States, but I moved to Seoul when I was little.” Minhyuk said.

“Where did you live in the States?” Changkyun asked, leaning forwards to see Minhyuk better.

“I lived in Boston, for around four years, I moved when I was 10.” Minhyuk said, and Changkyun’s eyes lit up.

“No way! I lived in Boston for a few years, like, seven years ago, near Newbury street.” Changkyun smiled.

“Really? I lived two blocks over!” Minhyuk grinned.

“Okay, okay, whatever, move on I want to go to the cookout!” Hoseok whined, latching onto Changkyun’s arm. Everyone rolled their eyes and laughed, but continued nonetheless.

“My name is Choi Hyungwon, I’m 16, and I’m from Shanghai.” Hyungwon said.

“Your parents sent you all the way here from Shanghai for camp?” Hakyeon asked. Hyungwon nodded.

“Yeah, my dad went here and always wanted me to come, but I usually went to an academics camp in Japan, so I went there instead.” Hyungwon said sheepishly.

“Wait, do you speak Korean, Chinese, _and_ Japanese?” Kihyun asked, everyone else looked just as incredulous as he did.

“Yeah, Korean is my native language, but I learned Chinese, Japanese, and Portuguese at my school.” Hyungwon replied. _Wow, amazing,_ all the other boys were saying.

“I am Lee Jooheon, I’m 16, and I’m straight outta Gwangju.” The red haired boy bowed from where he was sitting, getting a smack on the head from Kihyun.

“Stop trying to trick us into thinking you’re respectful to your elders.” Kihyun scoffed. “I’m Yoo Kihyun, I’m 17, I’m from Jeju, and I wish I didn’t have to share a cabin with Hakyeon and his snoring.” That earned him a smack from Hakyeon, who was sitting beside him.

“As your counselor, I am not obligated to share my age, so you can just assume I’m older than you, but not an old person.” Hakyeon said, smiling. “My skin is nice enough that you may think I’m an elementary student, but I can assure you I have graduated high school.” Hakyeon finished. Everyone just stared at him for a moment before busting into laughter.

“Okay, whatever, hyung. Is everyone ready to go down to the fields so we can get good seats by the fire? We want to get in a spot so we won’t be getting smoke in our face if the wind blows.” Hoseok said, standing up. Everyone else followed, shutting off the lights before heading down to the fields.

 

“This kimchi is better than what my mom makes,” Hoseok said, stuffing more food into his mouth. Jooheon nudged him with his elbow, looking at the size of his bite in disgust.

“Dude, the whole camp is here, don’t make an ass of yourself.” Jooheon said, holding down Hoseok’s chopsticks that were already moving back up to his mouth. Minhyuk shook his head and chuckled, taking another bite of his bulgogi, sitting and enjoying the warmth of the fire. It was early enough in the year where it was still cold at night, but hot during the day. Luckily, Minhyuk brought a sweatshirt to wear. They sat at a picnic table beside the fire.  
“I doubt this would be the first time anyone here has seen this kid make himself look stupid.” Changkyun said, sitting down beside Minhyuk.

“What do you mean, ‘this kid,’ kid?” Hoseok said, raising a hand in a fist. Kihyun walked over, hitting Hoseok’s hand down, taking a seat on the other side of Changkyun.

“Shut up Hoseok, we get it, you’re the oldest one here at the moment. Don’t make me get Hyunwoo!” Kihyun threatened. Hoseok held his hands up in defeat, almost stabbing Jooheon in the eye with his chopsticks in the process. Hyungwon walked over, taking a seat beside Hoseok.

 

Not long later, Minhyuk and Hyungwon fit in with the others well. Where they had known eachother for a few years, at least, Minhyuk and Hyungwon felt like they were there all those years as well.

The other boys told them camp secrets, like when was the best time to sneak out, where all the ‘contraband’ was hidden. They told them the camp gossip, who was hooking up with who, and all about traditions. Jooheon had the most knowledge, followed by Hoseok, since both were from legacy families.

“Honestly, as long as you guys want to be here, you’ll have a great time. Something about this camp is special.” Jooheon said, looking at both Minhyuk and Hyungwon. The other boys agreed, before everyone resumed eating their food.

  
_But what if I don’t want to be here?_ Minhyuk thought to himself. _If I’m stuck here for the next few months, I might as well make the best of it..._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, soooooo yee thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments/suggestions :) You can also find this work on Wattpad (same name/same user) if you would rather check it out over there :)


End file.
